The Monkey King
by Doglover97
Summary: What do you call a Lion King version of Dragon Ball Z? How about The Monkey King! Follow Gohan in his adventures as he tries to put his past behind him, defeat his evil uncle, and become the rightful king of Mount Paozu. GohanxVidel, GokuxChi-Chi. Just to be on the safe side; rated T for blood  and a few cursing .
1. Prologue, the beginning of a legend

**The Monkey King**

**Chapter 1: Prologue, the beginning of a legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and anything related to the Dragon Ball series. I also do not own The Lion King and anything related to The Lion King and Disney. They all belong to their rightful owners. All I own are the fan-made stories I make, this story, the ideas I make, and my own characters. Enjoy!**

**Cast/characters for The Monkey King:**

**Simba: Gohan**

**Nala: Videl**

**Mufasa: Goku**

**Zazu: Krillin**

**Rafiki: Master Roshi**

**Sarabi: Chi-Chi**

**Sarafina: Hercule Satan (I'm so sorry, but I have decided to replace Nala's mom with her dad, please forgive me! But don't worry, Hercule in this story will have a larger role in this story, unlike Sarafina; please forgive me!)**

**The lioness pride: Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Vegeta, Android 16, 17, and 18(please forgive me again, but I have also decided to swap the lionesses with males, except for 18 of coarse! I am so sorry; please forgive me!)**

**Kiara: Pan**

**Scar: Raditz **

**Shenzi: Zarbon**

**Banzai: Dodoria**

**Ed: Cui**

**The hyena army: The plant trade organization members**

* * *

><p>Mount Paozu, an enchanted and beautiful mountain region untouched by modern day science and technology. Here, within the mountains and wildlife, lies a kingdom ruled by a powerful alien race called Sayains.<p>

The Sayains, who are native to a planet across the galaxy called Vegeta, are a Spartan-like races that seek nothing more than to kill, take over other planets, and a good fight. They love to fight a lot; often they will kill their opponents in battle and usually wouldn't hesitate, even to their own family. Once fully healed from a near-death battle, their powers skyrocket, making them even stronger than ever.

Often if a Sayain did not like his/hers Sayain fighting life and rebelled against the king of Vegeta, he/she will be executed. This was very rare; so many Sayains will be shocked by a Sayains disapproval of their war life. One Sayain believed this Sayain war life is wrong and rebelled with an army of Sayains. But unfortunately, the king's army was more powerful than the rebellious Sayain and his army.

The lone Sayain and his army did manage to escape from Vegeta to Earth and settle down peacefully on Mount Paozu. The rebellious Sayain army made their leader the king of Mount Paozu. Many years' later humans have discovered Mount Paozu and the Sayains. They were welcomed to live in the Sayain kingdom; the humans accept, thinking they were humans, until they discovered their tails!

A Sayain may look like a human, except for their monkey-like tails and VERY muscular features. Their tails are their main weakpoint, if the tails were harmed; it will cause a extreme mass of pain and weakens their power. But if they look into a full moon with their tails attach, they will turn into gigantic and powerful apes and will go on a non-stop killing rampage. Since they have left Vegeta, the Sayains of Earth will drug themselves to prevent the transformation; some even chose to cut of their tails.

The humans may have been nervous on their first few days, but were touched by the Sayains kindness and manners, so decided to stay. Since then, the Sayains of Earth work and play peacefully with the humans, with their king and his family happy with their kingdom's happiness and beauty.

Many centuries later, a 12-year-old Sayain Prince named Goku decided to travel outside his kingdom, in order to see the outside world. Along the way, he meets a human princess named Chi-Chi, whose father is the Ox king, ruler of Fire Mountain. Goku and Chi-Chi feel in love, but Goku had to return to his kingdom.

Goku did promise Chi-Chi he will return one day with a very special surprise. 6 years later, after training under the wing of the great martial arts master, Master Roshi, an 18-year-old Goku finally returns to Fire Mountain to fulfill his promise.

After happily reuniting with his childhood sweetheart, Goku proposes to Chi-Chi, who happily accepts. As for Ox king, he joyfully accepts his daughter marriage to the Sayain prince Goku, mainly because he and Goku's beloved late grandfather, Gohan, also trained under Master Roshi; the two of them were so close, they were more like brothers than friends.

Goku's parents also approved and blessed their son's marriage to the human princess Chi-Chi. Goku and Chi-Chi were happily married that day.

Despite having a older brother, Goku was the heir to the throne because his older brother, Raditz, had always adored and enjoyed the Sayains war life and was often very ruthless and evil, not even caring a little of "The Circle of Life". Because of this Raditz was turned down by his father, Bardock, and chooses Goku to be the future king of Mount Paozu.

Bardock mainly chooses his youngest son, Goku, over his oldest son, Raditz, because Goku taught the true meaning to their family name: Never killing in battle, a good fighting spirit, protecting others, helping those in need, a pure and golden heart, and respecting and deeply caring for The Circle of Life.

Goku became the first Sayain to have a human queen, making the kingdom fill with joy and happiness. 1 year and 9 months after Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding an extraordinary and special event is about to happen in the kingdom of Mount Paozu, something beyond wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of my first fanfic? Don't worry, there will be more on the way, I just need to stay on track (stupid middle school, always in the way of my fun and free time!) and hopefully I will win the battle against my brothers and sister for the computer. Once again, I do not own anything of what is at the top; all I own is this story, my own stories, my own ideas, and characters that I make up. So anyway, please leave nice commentsreview and stay patient. Don't worry, in about 2 chapters, you will see The Lion King start getting in process.**

**Over and out! **

**-Doglover97**


	2. An internal blessing, will Goku make it?

**The Monkey King **

**Chapter 2: An internal blessing, will Goku make it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything related to the Dragon Ball series, The Lion King series, and Disney; they all belong to their real owners. All I own is this fanfic, the fanfic's I make, my ideas, and characters I make. **

**I have decided to rewrite this due to complaints of my grammar and spelling. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful dark night of May; Mount Paozu is peaceful, dark, and quiet. Everyone right now are sound asleep. Unknown to the kingdom of Mount Paozu, an extraordinary event is about to happen very soon.<p>

In the palace of Mount Paozu, the king and queen are sleeping very soundly. A shiny long-sleeved orange pajamas covered king Goku's body. As for queen Chi-Chi, a white silk nightgown covering her body. Queen Chi-Chi was sleeping on her back, reveling her unmistakable swollen and large stomach. This wasn't because of over-eating, no, this is because king Goku and queen Chi-Chi are blessed and gifted with a very special blessing.

All of a sudden, Chi-Chi woke up with a very terrible cramp, waking up her husband, Goku, the king, as well. with fear, Goku asked his wife, "Chi-Chi, my love, what is wrong?"

"I don't know, oh, it hurts so much! Man what a terrible cramp!" was Chi-Chi's response; with hands around her stomach. As Goku help get his wife out of bed, to his horror, he saw a puddle of a water-like liquid on Chi-Chi's side of the bed!

Goku then looked down at Chi-Chi's feet to see if it really "was time". He was right; Goku saw a mixture of the water-like liquid and blood between Chi-Chi's legs and feet!

He didn't know what do feel right now; it was like a mixture of fear, worriedness, and happiness. Yeah, that what he had to feel right now; worried, scared, and happy because he is going to become a father!

With pure happiness, Goku shouted to his wife, "Chi-Chi, look down at your feet and legs; there is a water-like liquid and blood coming out of you! Do you know what that means?"

"Urgh… Oh yes, Goku, my beloved husband. It is time; we are going to have our baby!" said Chi-Chi. Goku then gently got his wife back into bed.

" Chi-Chi, please wait for me here, Chi-Chi. I will go get the doctors. I will be fast as my feet can take me. Again, please wait for me; I truly want to be by your side at the time of the birth of our first child" said Goku.

Chi-Chi can tell at the looks at his eyes and face he truly meant every word that came out of his mouth; he truly wants to be by her side.

"Oh… yes Goku, I will try the best I can with every strength I have, to wait for you; urgh…" said Chi-Chi. With that Goku kissed Chi-Chi on the lips, and ran out into the hallways of his castle.

Poor Goku; the doctors and nurses rooms and section was at the other side of the castle, so Goku knew from the start he had to do A LOT of running; including running at top-speed without stopping to reach the doctors.

"**Everyone, wake up, wake up now! My wife Chi-Chi, the queen, is ready to give birth to my child, the future king/queen of Mount Paozu!**" roared the non-stop running Goku.

Immediately at the sound and time of his voice, all the servants of the castle woke up, ran out of bed, and ran to get hot water and towels for the queen, many went to coach and support Chi-Chi, their queen.

The only one who did not ran out of bed, ran to get hot water or towels, or coach or support Chi-Chi, but did wake up was none other than Goku's jealous older brother Raditz.

He always wanted to be king and believed he should have been king since he is older than Goku and was a true Sayain. Even at a young age, Raditz has always been jealous of his younger brother for getting all of the attention, fame, and glory that he believed should have rightfully belong to him!

No one other than his parents of coarse had even loved him, and respected him, not even while he was growing up. Since then, he has had a lifelong grudge at his younger brother moments after his birth, where his entire family and almost everyone he knew were paralyzed by his cuteness, playing with the baby Goku, cooing at Goku, and discussing if he should be the future king of Mont Paozu, while Raditz was completely ignored by everyone in the room; no one even realized he was there.

All Raditz did since Goku's "announcement," was lie in his bed, try to go back to sleep, and mumble under his breath complain on how he should have been king, curse at his younger brother for all he had done to ruin his life, and his future nephew/niece becoming the future heir to the throne of Mount Paozu.

"D*mn you Goku; I wish you were never born! As for my future nephew/niece, I hope you get terrible disease form either of your parents; ugh!" mumbled Raditz.

The only one who have notice Raditz not showing up was Goku's advisor and lifelong best friend, Krillin. He is a little short with a bald head, along with six dots on his forehead.

"Ugh hey guys, where is Raditz? How can he not hear his brother yelling that his wife is in labor?" ask Krillin.

"I don't know and I don't care; that guy is just a royal pain in the butt", said Tein; he is one of the members of the special officers; with Chi-Chi as their commander and Goku as their boss.

"I agree; Raditz is just a spikey-big-haired show off jerk, so why bother to help him, so he can beat us up as a reward?" said Yamcha; he two is on the same team with Tien, along with Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Android 16, Android 17, Android 18, and Vegeta.

Each of these men, along with 18, are close friends with Goku and have been together since he was 12, all except for Vegeta, well sort of; To Goku's eyes, he and Vegeta are friends. But in everyones eyes, including Vegeta, he and Goku are rivals.

Vegeta was the prince of Vegeta, but a meteor exploded it into an infinity number of pieces up when he was a young child. Vegeta did make it out in time, thanks to his father, the king of then traveled to Earth to find the remaining Sayain race lived in.

Since then, he has settled down with the surviving Sayains, but could not stop fighting against Bardock, who was the king at that could never stop training and fighting against Raditz, Bardock, and Goku so he can be king, but eventually his hunger to become king died out and turned Goku tries to be friends with Vegeta, Vegeta keeps turning away. But Goku was okay with Vegeta being his rival, but still tries to become friends.

Finally, after alerting everyone and running all around the castle, Goku has finally made it to the doctors and nurses main hallway and rooms.

"Man… huff… I need to move their rooms and section more closer to my room!" panted Goku; he was doing the best he can to catch his breathe and energy to talk and run.

"**DR. BRIEFS, WAKE UP! WAKE OP NOW! GET ALL OF THE OTHER DOCTORS AND NURESE UP AND READY! CHI-CHI, MY WIFE AND QUEEN IS READY TO HAVE A BABY, MY BABY!**" roared Goku who was banging to door so hard, it literally look it was going to break into millions of pieces!

Inside, a old man with whitish-purple hair and a whitish-purple mustache immediately woke up, jump out of bed, put on his glasses and slippers, and ran out of his room. "Do not worry, my boy; I will be there as soon as possible," said the old man.

"Thank you ; you're a real light-saver," said Goku. The old man now known as then ran to get his supplies and all the other doctors and nurses.

"Okay, now that is taken care of, now to call Master Roshi over," said Goku. He then got to the nearest phone, called Master Roshi number.

In an island in the middle of the ocean, far in the south, rested a small pink hose with a red roof and large red words in the front reading "**KAME HOUSE**". Inside a bedroom on the top floor was a large brown sea turtle sleeping soundly in a bed, next to him in another bed, a snoring old man.

He was wearing a white tank top and white boxers with red hearts all over. He was slightly short with white hair, except for the top of his head and well, most of his head! He had a long white mustache and a long brown cane-like stick next to him, where the top was a little round/fat around the center of the top.

A phone below the sea turtle and the old man's bedroom started to ring; with that, the old man grumbled and turned in his sleep, until finally he could not take the ringing anymore and got out of his bed to get to the phone.

"Gesh… (Yawns)… who can he calling me this early," grumbled the old man. He put on a red sunglasses with really, really dark green lenses on his night table and pick up the cane-like stick. The old man full of exhaustion walk downstairs to answer the phone. Finally, when it seemed like forever, the old man finally made to the phone and answered it.

"(Yawns)… this is the Kame House; Master Roshi speaking. If you have anything to sell, I am not interested. If you are calling to discuss something that is not so important, please tell me later in the afternoon; I am too sleepy to talk right now… goodnight."

Then the old man now known as Master Roshi eyes widen in excitement and giggled, "But wait, if this is a nice beautiful young lady, please leave your number right away please."

Despite being a martial artist master and deeply caring for his students as if they were his own sons or grandsons, he is generally a pervert; always looking for ways to flirt, attract, peep, and touch young and beautiful women. Usually when he is not training his students or have nothing else to do, he will usually read dirty magazines or watch women on TV doing gymnastics.

"Master Roshi; its me Goku, one of your students that you known since I was 12. This is beyond important, so I need you to listen very closely and get over here immediately after hearing this," said Goku; he was talking a little fast because he had to hurry to his wife that is in labor and doesn't want to miss the birth of their child.

"Oh? Goku, is that really you? What is it?" Then eye-widen and filled with excitement again; Master Roshi chuckled, "Did you find a hot girl that is looking for a date? If there is, please tell her that I am available anytime!"

After being annoyed by Master Roshi for his pervert behavior for 7 years, Goku shouts very angrily to his former teacher, "(Grunts), no Master Roshi, this doesn't evolve dating or girls, well maybe, it's my wife. She is ready to give birth to my first child and I need you to come over immediately"

"What, your wife is giving birth right now? But why do you need me?" asked the confused Master Roshi.

"What? Don't tell me you already forgotten your promise! You remember your promise 7 months ago?" yelled the angry and annoyed Goku.

"Sorry for my temper, Master; I just want to be by Chi-Chi's side right now to see the birth of my first child," said Goku.

"That's okay, Goku; I forgive you. I can understand you truly want to be by your wife's side, but why do you need me for-oh yeah, now I remember! I'll be right over, Goku; please hold on!" said Master Roshi.

"Thank you Roshi, you're the best. I'll be counting on you, please make it. See you there and bye!" said Goku. With that, Goku hung up and ran in top-speed without stopping to his wife in labor.

"Oh man, I need to hurry! Turtle, I'm going to be gone for a while, its time! Goku's wife is ready to give birth to their first child!" shouted Master Roshi.

"What Master Roshi, is it really time? Please, let me come with you; I've been looking forward to this for many months" asked the brown seat turtle now known as, well, Turtle! But Turtle was completely ignored by Master Roshi who was now in a hurry to their bedroom.

Master Roshi ran to a drawer in his and Turtle's bedroom and put on a light orange short sleeve t-shirt, a light blue short, and then went to a closet filled with nothing but colorful sea turtle shells. Quickly, he put on a purple shell, a pair of green sandals that were lying on the floor, and ran outside, followed by Turtle.

Then, at the top of his lungs, Master Roshi yelled out intothe sky, "Come to me, Baby Gamera!" Then, out of the horizon, a large black sea turtle came flying in a frisbee-kind of way into the island; from the looks of it, it look like flames were coming out of his shell!

"At, your service, Master," said the black sea turtle now known as Baby Gamera.

"Baby Gamera, this is very important; one of my students, Goku, is about to have a baby."

Then, feeling a little embarrassed, Master Roshi then said a little fast to Baby Gamera,"But I don't mean as in him, I meant his wife his having his baby. So ugh, you know what I mean?"

"Ugh…yes Master Roshi, I knew that from the start," said Baby Gamera.

Master roshi then blushed a little in embarrassment; then when the blush faded away, Master Roshi then said to Baby Gamera, "Okay, so anyway, I need to get me to Goku's castle to fulfill my promise, so fly me, or spin me as fast as you can, Baby Gamera" said Master Roshi.

"Yes Master, whatever you say," said Baby Gamera.

Master Roshi then turned to Turtle and said,"Turtle, behave yourself, I should be back later today."

"Well, I don't find that funny at all, Master. Can I please come with you master? I have been looking forward to this for many months," said Turtle.

"Okay, Turtle, you can come; now hold on to me very tightly, this will be a dizzy ride," said Master Roshi. "_Great, just great; how are all three of us are going to make it to Mount Paozu without falling off, getting headaches, and barfing?" _thought Master Roshi.

With that, Master Roshi struggled but was able to sit on the top of Baby Gamera's shell, Turtle manage to rap his arms around Master Roshi a little tight, and then baby Gamera flew, or spin towards Mount Paozu.

"Oh boy… well would you look at the stars and birds and lights at the carnival… yep… I'm getting dizzy," said the now dizzy Master Roshi as he, Turtle, and Baby Gamera flew/spin off towards Mount Paozu.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that the second chapter of my first fanfic, The Monkey King, and my first rewrite. Finally, the chapter you have all been waiting for will be coming up next very soon; and it will probably be the longest chapter by far so please be pacient. Finally, you guys will finally be able to see The Lion King start getting into progress! Once again, I do not own anything at the top; all I own is this fanfic, the other fanfic's I make, character's I make up, and the idea's I make. Please leave nice reviews and nothing involiving my grammar and spelling.<strong>

**Over and out!**

**-Doglover97**


	3. Birth of a prince, The Circle of Life

**The Monkey King**

**Chapter 3: Birth of a prince, The Circle of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series, The Lion King, and Disney; they all belong to their real owners, not me. All I own are this fanfic, my future fanfic's, my profile, my ideas, and characters I make up.**

**So, are you guy's exited for The Monkey King finally getting into The Lion King progress; good, cause you better be! Finally you will see my version of The Circle of Life, DBZ style and for the rest of the future chapters of this fanfic, you will see my version of a Lion King version of DBZ! Please leave nice reviews and non-related reviews involving my grammar and spelling; after all, this is my first fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Please…huff…tell…me…am…I…too…late…huff…huff…please, "panted the extremely and beyond exhausted Goku, who has finally made it to his bedroom where his wife is currently in labor in their bed.<p>

Never in his life, he ran so much, so fast, and for so long. In fact, on the way, Goku collapse due to running in a incredible speed without stopping. Two of the chefs that work and lived in the palace saw this and rush to help him up.

They tried to get him somewhere to rest, but their king refused and ordered them to help him at top speed to get him to his wife.

They ruggedly agreed and by the time each of the three of them reached Chi-Chi, they felt like their lungs were about to burst into pieces, it was like their legs were ready to break if they took another step, and they can hardly talk with their tongues and panting breath in the way.

Then, trying the best he can talk without his tongue and panted breath in the way, Goku then asked, "I will… say this… one… more… time… huff...please tell… me… am I …too… late… huff…please…tell …me…tell me now."

Dr. Brief then turned to Goku and said, "No, sire; you are not too late. In fact, you are quiet lucky; ever since you left, Chi-Chi manage to somehow hold it in. It is just amazing; it is truly incredible.

"Oh…thank you…thank you all…so much," panted Goku.

"Do you need help from anything of us," ask Krillin, who was referring to him, the special officers, and servants that had help Chi-Chi before any of the doctors and nurses arrived.

"No thank you Krillin, me and all the other doctors and nurses will take it from here", said . With that, Krillin and all the others that had help Chi-Chi and Goku before the doctors arrived left the room; but not before wishing Goku and Chi-Chi good luck and left the room, waiting behind the door.

Dr. Brief then turned to his wife who happens to be one of the young blonde-curly-haired nurses and said, "Sweetheart, may you please get a chair for Goku,"

"Yes, dear, right away," said Mrs. Briefs. With that, Mrs. Brief pulled out a soft and comfy chair from Goku and Chi-Chi's dinning table at the center of their bedroom and placed it beside Chi-Chi.

then turned to two doctors and said "And you two, please help Goku get over here to this very chair."

"Yes sir", said the two doctors. The two doctors then helped Goku walk to the chair soft chair and helped him sit down.

At long last, Goku has finally made it to his wife, who is now ready to give birth to their first child any minute.

While holding Goku's hand very gently very gently and lightly, Chi-Chi said to him softly, "Urgh…oh Goku…huff…you made it just in time; just when I needed you at the right moment, I ready in any second…huff…urgh."

Now holding his wife's soft hand as gently as he can and still exhausted from his run, Goku said to Chi-Chi softly, "Chi-Chi, thank you…huff; thank you for waiting for me."

Then a greenish-haired nurse came over and said to Chi-Chi," Okay Chi-Chi, it's time. Right now is the perfect time to start."

With all her might, Chi-Chi "started" and screamed out in pain. Right now, she was literally squeezing and crushing the life out of Goku's hand; now he was screaming out in pain!

Finally when it seemed like forever, a cry of a baby filled the room. Everyone outside the room stopped whatever they were doing, paused in silence, and cheered.

Finally the screams of pain stopped and were replaced with the cry of the newborn baby, and the cheers of joy and applauses of the doctors, nurses, and everyone outside the room.

As the doctors rush the baby to clean and examine, Goku and Chi-Chi let go of each others hands and embraced one another; with tears of joy running from their eyes to the edge of their cheeks.

With tears of joy filled in his eyes, Goku sobbed to his wife Chi-Chi, "Chi-Chi, well done; well done for your amazing job and strength."

With tears of joy, Chi-Chi sobbed to Goku, "Your very welcome Goku. Thank you for being by my side and fro giving me the strength to wait for you."

"You welcome Chi-Chi, your welcome," said Goku. With that, Goku and Chi-Chi kissed one another on the lips.

"King Goku and queen Chi-Chi," said the greenish-blue haired nurse, who was now holding the baby in her arms, covered in soft, warm, and white blankets. The two new parents stopped kissing each other and looked towards the nurse that was talking to them.

"I, Bulma Brief and all of us doctors and nurses in this very room, declare you two the proud new parents of a healthy baby boy; the future king of Mount Paozu," said the greenish-blue haired nurse now known as Bulma Brief, who was holding the sleeping baby boy that was almost cover in white blankets.

Bulma was not only and nurse Brief's daughter; she is also a very close friend to Goku, sharing a brother-sister relationship.

Bulma then handed the baby boy to Chi-Chi and looked in happiness on how Goku and Chi-Chi happy with their newborn son.

He had his father's onyx-black hair and his mother's slightly pale peach skin. The baby's hair was a little spiked up, but was nothing compare to his father's hair; Goku's hair have extremely spikey split ends like his father, Bardock! But Goku and Bardock's hair is nothing compare to Raditz and his mother's hair, their hair is extremely long and spikey, so long it goes over their knees! Raditz always have it out, while his mother has it in a ponytail. And just like his father and his royal saiyan family members and ancestors, the baby boy had a long, furry, and brown monkey-like tail!

In the past when Goku was a kid, Goku had is tail cut off a lot of times; but the last time when his tail was cut off is permeant, and he was 13 years old at the time. If a Sayains wanted to avoid the Great Ape transformation premaritally, they will often will have their tails cut of premaritally to avoid their Great apes transformation, even the royal Sayains of Earth had their Tails cut off. Often, the tails are remove when the Sayains are babies or are very young because they won't feel any pain so they won't remember it in the future. Until then, Goku and Chi-Chi will have to see if they should cut of their newborn son's tail.

"Hey little guy, I'm your daddy," cooed Goku. Immediately at the sound of his father's voice, the baby struggled to open his eyes, but eventually succeeded.

At first, everything looked blurry to the baby, but after his vision became clear. There he saw the face of his mother; she had shiny black eyes and long onyx-black hair like her husband, but was a little, just a little bit blueish-black and shinier. He was amazed and fascinated by his mother's beauty.

"Well, hello there little guy; I'm your mommy," cooed Chi-Chi.

Immediately at the warm sound of her voice, the baby boy knew this woman is his mother; and just being her arms just want to make him sleep peacefully but he just wanted to hear his mother's warm voice over and over and look at her beauty.

"Over here, little guy; Daddy is over here," called Goku, trying to get his newborn son's attention.

The baby then looked over his mother's shoulders and saw the face of his father. He was actually scared of his own father at first, with his father's tall and muscular features and black hair that had spikey split ends, but those charcoal black eyes calmed him down; those eyes he just adored. Little did he know for know is that he had his father charcoal eyes; the eyes he just loves to see.

Moments later after looking into his father's eyes, the baby then cooed and reached his arms out towards his father, begging for his father to hold him to hold him.

"It looks like our newborn son wants his daddy to hold him really badly," said Chi-Chi

With that, Chi-Chi then handed her newborn son to her husband and watches her husband and son bounding with one another.

Goku then gave his newborn son his signature Son family smile, which made his son laugh with happiness and humor. This made Goku and Chi-Chi smile and feel true happiness; watching and listing to their newborn son's laugh for the first time.

"Um, may we come in Sire?" asked Krillin who had just came in the door.

Distracted by his newborn son in his arms, Goku said very peacefully, still looking at his son, "Yes you may Krillin, yes you may."

With that, every person that helps out Chi-Chi before the doctor and nurses arrived then followed Krillin in the room. Many cooed and made funny faces at the newborn prince; some just watch. Vegeta may hate Goku, but he couldn't help but smile at the newborn prince, laughing in Goku's arms.

"Hey let me try, I've got real face that will make sure to make any little kid laugh," said Krillin, but the baby immediately laugh at Krillin before he can make a funny face.

"Hey what? But I didn't even start!" said Krillin.

Chuckling, Yamcha then teased to Krillin, "Yeah, maybe it's your bald head that knocked you away."

"Or his strange six dots on your forehead, Krillin; you don't see that every day," teased Piccolo. Despite being always serious and hardly having a positive side, it is very rare for Piccolo being fun and funny.

Then 17 joined in, teasing," or how about that height of Krillin, he's so short that he-"

"Alright enough; stop teasing Krillin!" yelled 18.

"Yeah, 18 is right, stop teasing Krillin and leave him alone," said Goku.

For a while there, Krillin and 18 stared at each other at a distance, then looked away blushing.

Krillin then turned to his lifelong friend and asked, "So Goku, is it a boy or a girl; did you and Chi-Chi give him slash her a name yet?"

"One, it is a boy; and 2, we haven't given him a name yet, said Goku, "But I did think of one."

"Oh, really? What is it Goku?" asked Chi-Chi.

With true pride and true happiness, Goku then held his newborn son in the air, just right above him and proudly said," In honor of my decease and beloved grandfather, I shall name you Gohan."

The baby, now named Gohan, then started to laugh at the sound of his new name because he immediately loves his new name a lot.

"Oh, look everyone; he really does like that name. Well, if my newborn son and husband love that name and approve it, then so do I," said Chi-Chi.

"Hmm…Gohan; I bet your grandpa would be so proud if he is here," said Krillin.

Goku, now holding Gohan in his arms, then said in a not-so serious tone, "My grandpa is proud; he has to be because I know, wherever he is, he is watching over me, my family, and my friends."

Goku then turned to Piccolo and said," Piccolo, you know what to do, right?"

"Right; me and the others will get right on it," said Piccolo.

As the morning sky began to lighten, each special officer member and special messengers went door-to-door to every house in the entire in the kingdom, inviting every household member to attend the presentation of Gohan, the newborn prince.

As the sun began to rise in the horizon of the mountains of Mount Paozu, the villagers got out of their doors and looked at the beautiful sunrise before heading out to the ceremony.

Before long, the front of the entire palace was flooded with villager of Mount Paozu. Outside the balcony of Goku and Chi-Chi, which is at the font center of the palace, the two new parents watched patiently.

Goku got suited up in his traditional Sayain armor; it had orange shoulder guards, orange stomach shield, and the rest was white. Goku also whore a blue long-sleeve spandex with a blue jumpsuit, white gloves, white boots, and a blue cape locked with golden locks. Located on the left of his chest, exactly on his heart, is his Royal Family Crest written in Kanji reading "SON."

For Chi-Chi, she whore a long lavender-purple dress and high heels that were also lavender, a necklace covered with diamonds, and a silver tiara also covered with diamonds; Chi-Chi also had some makeup on her face.

Gohan, now sleeping in his mother's arms, was still covered in the white, warm blankets. But beneath all those blankets, Gohan was wearing a soft green and yellow jumpsuit with red and white markings and the same Royal Family Crest like his father, only a lot larger and on the center of his stomach.

Krillin, at the edge of the balcony, was trying the best he can to calm the villagers; they were all so exited for the ceremony of the newborn prince. He kept repeating over and over, "Ok everyone; settle down now, please be patient!" The guards and special officers were also at the same situation and doing the same thing as Krillin.

Finally, they got the villagers to calm down. After recovering the signal to tell if they're ready, Krillin then went to Goku, who was a few feet away from him in the large balcony and said, "Um, Sire, everyone's ready for the presentation for the young prince and I don't think we can hold them off any longer."

"Okay, Master Roshi didn't show up yet and I'm worried about my brother; he hasn't showed up either and after my "announcement," I'm starting to get suspicious," said Goku.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him either, where could he be after not hearing your "announcement, everyone's cries shouts, and yells, of Gohan's birth, and the entire ceremony?" Said Chi-Chi.

"Well, I guess we'll have to start without him; I'll deal with Raditz later if he doesn't show up. But as for Master Roshi, we need him," said Goku.

While looking up towards the sky, Krillin the shouted, "Uhh… wait a minute, I think I see him!"

"Yes, Krillin, you're right; it is master Roshi!" said Chi-Chi.

"Yes, it really is Master Roshi… and Turtle?" said Goku. They were all right; Master Roshi has finally arrive!

While flying above the villagers, Master Roshi and Turtle, on the top of Baby Gamera, flew towards the balcony. Master Roshi then jumped off, Kung Fu style, to they balcony, safe and unharmed. Turtle, who was holding on to him since they trip to Mont Paozu, then got off of Master Roshi and stood next to him; Baby Gamera then flew off into the sky, leaving Master Roshi, Turtle, and everyone in Mount Paozu.

"Master Roshi, its great to see you again," said Goku and Krillin.

But Master Roshi had his back against his students, with eyes all swirly and beyond dizzy; after all, it is the side affects of riding Baby Gamera, extreme dizziness and usually barfing!

"Oh, hey Goku and Krillin; how's everyone doing on this beautiful day…um…where's the bathroom, cause I'm about to lose my breakfast!" said Master Roshi.

"Um, master, we're over here," said Goku.

Master Roshi then turned to his former students, still extremely dizzy and still had his eyes swirly. The old Turtle Hermit then said to his two former students, "Oh, well hello there Goku and Krillin…and Goku and Krillin… and Goku and Krillin?" Master Roshi was so dizzy; he thought he was seeing three of each Goku and Krillin!

"Um, Master, are you okay?" asked Krillin.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine; okay I'm not okay, me and Turtle had to ride on Baby Gamera in order to get here, it was the only way. He'll make you so darn dizzy, it can lead to headaches and barfing!" said the dizzy and swirly-eyes Master Roshi.

Then shaking his head back and forth, Master Roshi got back to himself again moments later.

"Okay Goku, how's everyone one been lately?" asked Master Roshi.

"Everyone is doing very well, especially me, my wife, and our newborn son, Gohan," said Goku.

Oh, Gohan? So you named him after your dear old grandfather, did you?" asked Master Roshi.

Uh-h; Gohan, my son, also seems to love his name, since he laughs usually every time we said it," said Goku.

"Well then, congratulations to you and Chi-Chi," said Master Roshi.

"Thank you, Master Roshi," said Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Now then, may you do the honors?" asked Goku.

"Yes Goku, yes I will," said Master Roshi.

With that, Master Roshi then walked over to Chi-Chi where she handed Gohan to him. At that same time, Gohan woke up, but didn't cry like most babies after waking up from sleeping. When he saw the face of Master Roshi, he was a little curious at the strange old man.

Krillin then got to the edge to then balcony, followed by Master Roshi, and shouted towards the crowd of villagers, " Everyone, may I please have your attention?"

The villagers then stopped whatever they were doing and paid close attention to the short, bald advisor and life-long friend of king Goku.

Krillin then said towards the villagers again, "On the behalf of King Goku and Queen Chi-Chi, it is a great honor to present the future king of Mount Paozu; Prince Gohan!"

Krillin then went to Goku's side and watched as Master Roshi walked to the edge of the balcony and held Gohan up towards the sky.

As the trumpets of the guards trumpeted, the entire village roared with excitement for their future king. All Gohan did was just stare at the villagers cheering and roaring with for happiness and excitement, his father's kingdom that will someday be his, the mountains, and the fresh morning sun and sky.

Then, a ray of sunlight came out of the clouds and shinned over the Gohan and Master Roshi; the villagers then got to one knee and bowed as Goku and Chi-Chi smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that my 3<strong>**rd**** chapter of my first fanfic, The Monkey King and the first time where The Lion King started getting into progress. Sorry if I made you guys wait to long, it's just I've been busy writing all this in a journal and I an currently writing my 4****th**** chapter. So again, I am sorry if I made you guys wait to long, I don't own anything at the top, all I own is this fanfic, the fanfics I make, the characters I make up, and my Ideas. Please leave nice reviews and non-related reviews involving my grammar and spelling. **

**Over and out!**

**-Doglover97**


	4. Family matters

**The Monkey King**

**Chapter 4: Family matters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series, The Lion King series, and Disney; they all belong to their real owners. All I own is this fanfic, my future fanfics, my ideas, my profile, my own characters that I make up, and my rights to . Please leave nice reviews and nothing related to my grammar and spelling. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Later that morning, just moments after Gohan's presentation ended, a grey mouse scattered across a rusty, old, and filthy bedroom in the palace of King Goku. Then while sniffing the air above him, a foot collided with the grey mouse. Then a hand got a hold of the tip of the tail and moved the grey mouse a few meters to the face of none other than Raditz.<p>

"Life sure isn't fair, is it?" ask Raditz to the mouse.

"You see, thanks to my younger brother, who is king and just became a father eairler this morning. So because of that, I will never be king", said Raditz, who was right now toying with the mouse.

Raditz then stop toying with the mouse and held it again by the tip of the tail. Then, while charging a Ki blast with his other hand, Raditz then said to the mouse, "And as for you, you will never see the light of the world ever again; sayonara."

Just when the Just when he was about charge the mouse with his Ki blast and disintegrate it, Raditz then heard Krillin out of nowhere, who then said "Didn't you parents ever taught you to never to kill wildlife."

"Ok, what do you want this time baldly," said Raditz while hanging on to the tip of the dangling mouse.

"I am here to announce that your younger brother, the great king Goku is on his way to meet with you; so you better a good excuse for missing your newborn newfew's ceremony earlier this very morning", said Krillin.

Then, Raditz notice that the mouse had escape from his grasp and ran through the cracked window and outward to the mountains of Mount Paozu.

"Now look what you did Krillin, you let it get away", whined Raditz.

"Well, you will have more things to worry about; you'll need all the luck you'll need when Goku gets through with you", said Krillin.

"Oh how I tremble my knees with **FEAR**", said Raditz, where he made his voice deeper and scarier at the end of his sentence.

"Now now Raditz", said Krillin, now backing away from the stalking Raditz. "Don't look at me that way." Before he knew it, Krillin found himself being chased by Raditz, the older brother of his best friend.

"HELP!" was all Krillin can yell.

But in a flash, Raditz pinned Krillin by the neck against the wall of his room, choking the bald advisor and best friend of the king and ready to neck his neck any second.

"RADITZ", called out Goku, now standing outside the doorway of his brother's bedroom.

"Yes?" asked Raditz, still pinning Krillin by the neck against the wall; pretending to be innocence.

In a very serious tone of voice, Goku ordered, "Let him go; NOW!"

Choking for air and gripping on to Raditz's hand, Krillin then grunted to Goku, "That, by far is your best timing ever, your majesty."

With that, Raditz then threw Krillin to Goku's feet here the short bald monk started gasping for air. Moments later, he got his energy back.

"Well if it isn't my dearest baby brother; what brings you here on this fine and beautiful day?" asked Raditz while circling around his younger brother, Goku.

"Chi-Chi and I didn't see you in the presentation of my newborn son, Gohan," said Goku in a less serious tone.

"That was today? Oh, how I feel terrible for missing my own newborn nephew's own presentation," said Raditz while pretending to be sad.

Raditz then stared clawing down on a large bolder that he often use for blockading his door in case people came to his room. The clawing of the bolder made Krillin cover his ears, widen his eyes, and shatter his teeth.

"Must have slipped off his mind", said Raditz while looking at his fingernails.

"Yeah, well as slippery as your mind is as to you; as the king's older brother, you shouldn't have been first in line for the throne if it won't for your disgusting behavior," said Krillin, who now came to face down Raditz.

While smirking, Raditz then slapped Krillin at his left cheek with his tail, sending the bald monk through the fool and making him behind Goku's back.

"Oh, I was first in line, even after my brother's became king, until the little brat was born", said Raditz.

"That brat is my son and your nephew and also the future king of Mount Paozu", said Goku.

"Oh, well in that case, I better practice my currency", mocked Raditz as he started to leave.

"Don't you dare turn you back on me, Raditz", said Goku in another serious tone.

Oh, then maybe you shouldn't turn your back on me Goku, or maybe go crying to mommy and daddy; oh wait, you can't, because their dead", said Raditz.

Before anyone knew it, Goku fired a Ki blast right next to Raditz, disappeared, and then appeared right in front of his older brother's face.

Full of rage, Goku then shouted to Raditz, "Is that a challenge or a death wish?"

Raditz, now stiff and still, then said calming and coolly, "Temper, temper as usually; I would never, not even dream or imagine fighting you."

"Why not; are you just afraid of losing?" asked Krillin.

"Well, you see my bald little friend, when it comes to good looks and strength, I'm always on top", said Raditz; all Goku did was rolled his eyes at the very end of his brother's sentence.

"But unfortunately," said Raditz while walking past Goku, "I'm afraid I'm at the very edge of gene pool." With that, Raditz then left.

"(Sights), it happens to everyone, by good friend; that you have a rivalry with a sidling. It will have to take a miracle for all the siblings in the world to get along and never fight with on another", said Krillin.

"What am I going to do with him, Krillin?" asked Goku.

"Well, that hair of his would make a very handsome cape, or maybe a rug or blanket", joked Krillin.

"Krillin!" chuckled Goku.

"Just think about it, Sire! Whenever you have that hair-cape with you can sway it in front of Raditz's bald face and now he will know how I feel whenever he sways his hair in front of my face!" said Krillin while they were walking out of Raditz's room.

All Goku did was laugh at his best friend's joke; nobody would ever do something like that to Raditz. If someone did do something like that to Raditz, it's his or her funeral, literally!

That night, at the Kame House, Master Roshi and Turtle are discussing on how great the ceremony of Gohan was while Master Roshi was busy setting and putting up a photo of the new royal family.

"What a ceremony, eh Turtle?" said Master Roshi.

"Oh yes master; wasn't Gohan the cutest baby you ever laid eyes on?" asked Turtle.

"Yep, he sure is, he sure is," said Master Roshi while hanging up the photo next to his bed. In the photo showed Goku and Chi-Chi happy with Gohan stretching his arms towards his father. He too, is happy, especially being held in the strong and powerful arms of his father.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! It is just that I can't help write more and more after I am done writing a chapter in my journal and I really wanted more reviews on my third chapter. But don't worry; you will be specking more during SPRING BREAK! Please review, but please don't leave any reviews involving my grammar and spelling.<strong>

**Over and out!**

**-Doglover97**


	5. Gohan's first day

**The Monkey King**

**Chapter 5: Gohan's first day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series, The Lion King series, and Disney; they all belong to their owners. All I own is this fanfic, my future fanfics, characters that I make up, my ideas, my profile, and my rights. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>4 years came and went, along with an infinity number of diapers. A certain 4-year-old monkey-tailed boy opens his bedroom window and looked out into the mountains and violet-blue sky morning sky.<p>

Excitedly, he shuts the window, takes off his light blue pajamas, and puts on a yellow and light green Chinese-stye tunic with red and white markings and on the center of the tunic was his really large Royal family crest written in kanji reading "SON".

The young boy then put on a pair of red boots, brushed his slightly long and spiky black hair, puts it in a short ponytail, and then puts on a red Chinese-style cap that was a little bigger than his head. The boy then ran out of his bedroom door, filled with excitement.

The boy ran under, above, and through almost anything in his way at the hallways of the palace. He ran under, above, and through tables, chairs, couches, any piece of furniture, and even people that worked in the palace; good thing he didn't literally go through the people!

Mining his own manners, the young boy said to the people he ran into or accidentally hit, "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry, coming through, etc."

Finally, the boy made it to his destination, king Goku and queen Chi-Chi's bedroom. The young boy then opens the door and ran into the king and queen's bedroom.

The boy then repeated over and over to king Goku, "Dad, come on its time to get up; come on daddy, wake up, you promise me to show me something! Wake up dad, come on daddy, get up"

At the same time while trying to wake up the king, the boy did things like jump up and down on top of king Goku's side of the bed, pulled on king Goku's arms, hands, ears, and hair, and poked on the king's face.

While the boy was trying to wake up Goku, Chi-Chi mumbled to her husband while trying to sleep," C'mon Goku, get up. Our son is awake and I want to get a straight 8 hour beauty sleep!"

Goku, also trying sleep, then mumbled back to his wife," Please, in about 5 minute, maybe hours, I will deal with him."

Finally, the boy yanked on Goku's hair, which made manage to make Goku wake up with both of his eyes half open and looking down at the boy.

After getting off the floor, the boy then said to the king with anger of a real brat, "You promise me, daddy!"

Goku can see and understand just by looking at the boy's charcoal eyes and then said, " Okay, Gohan; I'm sorry; I'm up, I'm up, you see?"

Then young boy, now known as Gohan, then jumped up and down and cheered out as his father got out of bed.

"Yes! All right dad, I knew you remember; I knew you would never forget and break any promises!"

Goku smiled at his 4-year-old son as he went behind a fancy folding screen, took of his orange long-sleeved pajamas, and change into his royal Saiyan armor, along with the cape, boots, and gloves.

Chi-Chi, still in bed, smiled happily as she watched her husband scoop up their son, covered the boy's eyes, and walked out into the large balcony.

"So daddy, what's the surprise?" asked Gohan.

"You'll find out…about…now!" said Goku.

With that, Goku then set Gohan on the floor of the balcony and removed his hands from Gohan's eyes.

The young prince was awed by what he saw, the rich orange, red, and golden yellow sunrise and the sunset's reflecting over the mountains and kingdom of Mount Paozu. This is truly beautiful to anyone who lays eyes on this true beauty of nature.

"So… this is the surprise dad?" asked the wide-eyed and unblinkable Gohan.

"Yes, sort of. You see Gohan; everything that the light touches in these very mountain is our kingdom," said Goku.

"Everything?" asked Gohan.

"Everything," said Goku.

While looking around the mountains and village, Gohan notice a dark, shadowy, grey, and spooky-looking forest just outside the kingdom. Strangely, the sunrise's reflection and light did not overlook the forest.

Full of curiosity, Gohan then asked his father, "Uh, hey dad; what's with that shadowy forest over there? It's all dark and grey and-"

"That is beyond our border; we must never, ever go there, Gohan," interrupted Goku.

"But I thought kings can do whatever they wanted," said Gohan.

"Oh there is more than being king than overpowering anyone in your way," said Goku.

"There is?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, my son, there is," said Goku as he picked up Gohan and flew off above the entire kingdom. Everyone was amazed to see the king and his son flying above their very own heads.

Gohan too was amazed and dazzled by the entire kingdom. There were stores, houses, farms, schools, and many more that had a great interest to the young prince.

Finally, the two royals made it to a big grassy plain with a few tress, just in the outskirts of the kingdom. When Goku landed to the ground, he gently placed his son on the soft grass.

"You see Gohan, when I die, I need you take my place as the king of Mount Paozu," said Goku as he and Gohan walked through the plains while a family deers passed by peacefully.

"Really?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, but Gohan, this is very important that you learn about The Circle of Life first," said Goku.

"What's The Circle of Life?" asked Gohan.

"You see Gohan, everything you see with your own eyes combine together in a fragile balance. As king, you need to learn and understand this balance and respect all the animals and nature from the bouncy flea to the mooing cow," said Goku.

"But dad, don't we eat cows?" asked Gohan.

"Yes Gohan, but when we die, our bodies transform into the grass, and the cows and all other kinds of herbivore animals eat the grass in order to gain energy to move and fight. And so you see Gohan, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life," said Goku.

As the two walked through the green, grassy plains, Krillin came flying towards them at top-speed and then landed in front of Goku.

"Good morning, old friend!" said Krillin.

"Good morning to you to, Krillin!" said Goku.

"I'm just checking in with the latest morning reports," said Krillin.

"Okay, well then, fire away," said Goku.

"Okay, well then, so far…"

While the two friends were talking, Gohan noticed a glittering blue and black butterfly that flew around Gohan's face, making his face tickle and giggle, and then sitted on top of a daisy that was a few feet away.

Gohan then happily started to run after the butterfly, but the butterfly then flew away to a really high tree branch. Gohan then tried to climb up to the tree, but fails at every attempt and falls only a few feet off the ground.

Goku then notices this, walks towards him and saids to his young son while he is trying to climb the tree," Um, may I ask what you are doing, son?"

The sound of his father's voice made Gohan fall, but only a few feet off the ground. While using one hand to rub his butt to help it heal faster and the other to point up to the butterfly, Gohan saids to his father, "I'm trying to climb this tree so I can get to that butterfly.

Goku then looked up to where his son was pointing and saw the butterfly. Goku then said to Gohan with his signature smile on his face," Don't worry, my son, I'll teach you."

Gohan, now not rubbing his butt, then said to his father. "You will? Thank you so much daddy!"

The young boy's happy behaviors made his father chuckle, remove the cap on to of his son's head, and tussle the young prince's hair.

After putting back the red cap on top of Gohan's head, Goku then said to his son, "Okay, now first you must…"

"Um, sire, are you listing?" asked Krillin while Goku was talking to Gohan.

While watching the father and his son talking happily with each other, Krillin then saids to himself with a smile on his face, "Aw, forget it; man those two."

"Yo Krillin," said a fat man that was a few feet taller than Krillin and had shoulder-length and spiky black hair.

"Oh, what is it Yajirobe?" asked Krillin.

I have some very urgent news," said the man now know as Yajirobe.

While Krillin and Yajirobe were talking, Gohan feel off the tree again, this time father than the ground, but was luckily caught by his father, Goku.

After putting his son on the soft, green grass, Goku then said to Gohan, " It's okay, Gohan; you almost had it. All you needed was-"

"SIRE-Planet Trade members-in the outskirts of the kingdom!" shouted Krillin.

"What? Why those rotten little…to think they would have learned by now! Krillin, take Gohan home now," said Goku.

"Daddy, can I come with you?" asked Gohan.

"No Gohan, this is to dangerous for a young child like you," said Goku. With that, Goku then ran off to find the "Planet Trade members".

With a low grunt, Gohan then said to himself, "Man, that dad of mine never lets me do anything fun."

"Don't worry, Gohan," said Krillin while the two walked off towards the palace,"One day when you are older or king, you can chase off those stupid, ugly, old, smelly vermin's from sunrise through sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a while to update this; it looks like it might, just might take me a while to write, type, and update my next chapter, so please stay loyal to this story. I so sorry, but I have plans Mr. Satan to have other small rolls, so I am so sorry, please forgive me (what can I say, most of the good rolls goes to GohanSimba, but you will see Mr. Satan in some major fight scenes, like the battle for Pride Rock). So again, I do not own anything that says at the top, all I own in this fanfic, my future fanfics, my ideas, and my profile. Please leave nice reviews and nothing related to my grammar and spelling.**

**Over and out!**

**-Doglover97**


	6. A little uncle and nephew bonding

**The Monkey King**

**A little uncle and nephew "bonding"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon ball series, The Lion King series, and Disney; they all belong to their real owners. All I own is ****All I own is this fanfic, my future fanfics, characters that I make up, my ideas, my profile, and my rights. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Raditz walked around the palace and kicked a toy ball in his way. Then, Gohan came running towards his uncle with happiness.<p>

The young prince then stopped right behind Raditz, pulling down on his brown and white Saiyan armor while saying to him, "Uncle Raditz, Uncle Raditz; guess what!"

Raditz then turned around and looked down at his young nephew. With an annoyed look on his face, Raditz then said to Gohan, "I greatly dislike guessing games; what is it Nephew?"

"I am going to be the future king of Mount Paozu!" said Gohan while he was completely unaware that that his uncle was rolling eyes and had a really annoyed look on his face.

"Yippy," said Raditz in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yep," said Gohan as he walk to a nearby window and look out to the mountains and kingdom, "my good old dad showed me the entire kingdom and someday, I am going to rule all of it."

"Good, good, well please forgive me for not cheering and leaping for joy," said Raditz in another sarcastic tone of voice. The longhaired Saiyan then plopped down on a nearby recliner.

"Hey Uncle Raditz," said Gohan as he got on top of Raditz's head, "what do you think makes you after I become king?"

"Oh that's easy, a monkey's uncle," said Raditz.

The young prince then burst out laughing and then jumped down to his uncle's lap. "Ha-ha! Monkey's uncle! I get it! Because we are Saiyans and we have monkey-like tails and we can transform into giant apes when we look at full moons as long as we have our tails! Man Uncle Raditz, you sure are funny and weird sometimes."

"You sure don't have a clue, do you Gohan?" asked Raditz. "So, your father showed you the entire kingdom?"

"Yep," said Gohan.

"Everything? Even what's behind that shadowy border over there?" asked Raditz.

"No…he saids I should never go there," said Gohan.

"And your father is absolutely right! It is very, very, veeerrrry dangerous; only the bravest fighters go there," said Raditz.

"But I'm brave; really, I am. What is out there Uncle Rad-"

"Sorry Gohan, I just can't tell you," said Raditz while looking away.

"How come?" asked Gohan.

"Gohan, Gohan," said Raditz s he looked back at the young prince in his lap, "I am only looking after the safety and wellbeing of my one and only favorite nephew". The longhaired Saiyan then removed his nephew's red cap and tussle his hair.

While the longhaired Saiyan was tussling his nephew's hair, Gohan said, "Yeah right; I'm the only nephew you got."

Raditz then said to Gohan after stopping tussling the young boy's hair and putting back his red Chinese-style cap, "It's just a reason for me to be protective and besides, a place like Skull Valley is no place for a child, especially for a prince."

Immediately at the end of his sentence, Raditz gasp and covered his mouth at the same time, only to be acting.

"Skull Valley! Wooowww….", said Gohan.

"Oh no; I said to much! Oh well, you would have found out sooner or later; after all, you are very clever and smart, thanks to your mother's strict home-schooling," said Raditz.

"Just promise me one thing, Gohan," said Raditz as he wrapped his arms around Gohan and help him close to his face, "please promise me you will never ever, ever go to that terrible place, please?

While thinking for a moment, Gohan then happily said while hiding a few crossed fingers and a smirk on his face, "I promise, Uncle Raditz."

"Such a good boy," said Raditz with fake happiness.

"Now run along and go play with your friends," said Raditz as he placed Gohan on the ground and stood up to look at the boy.

Gohan then started to run off happily but stop at his tracks and looked back when he heard his uncle call out to him.

"Remember Gohan; it's our little secret."

"Okay Uncle Raditz, I will!"

As the young boy ran off happily, he was completely unaware of his uncle walking off with a evil smirk on his face and the plans he had in store for his nephew.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was really hoping for reviews for my 5th chapter, so please leave thoughts of my 5th chapter. So again, I do not own anything at the top, all I own is this fanfic, my ideas, etc., etc., and please leave nice reviews and nothing related to my grammar and spelling.<strong>

**Over and out!**

**-Doglover97 **


End file.
